Soul Mates and Fate
by KayciNinja07
Summary: Jibbs Pairing, maybe Tiva and McAbby. Rewrite. Starts in Kill Ari part 1. Updated every Sunday.


September 2005,

Tom Morrow had just resigned as director of NCIS, and in his place stood my ex-partner, ex-lover.

Paris 1999,

Sweeping her off her feet, they twirled around for what felt like hours but in reality was only seconds. Her royal blue dress flew in the air for a millisecond, slowly crashing down to Earth once the moment was over.

The song changed, it was a bit more upbeat. Her kind of music. Circling him like a wolf would its prey, she brushed up against his side. The words momentarily forgotten. As she looked into those all expressing blue eyes, she felt herself falling for him. Opening her heart to him, she continued to dance with him. Twirling, turning.

Curly, red hair tickled his nose as she span past; causing him to sneeze. Gracefully, she apologised and continued to dance. Like an angel of fire she captured his heart the moment he saw her. Her emerald gaze drifted to his ice blue one. The look lingering for just a moment too short. That's it he's in love. With little enticement, he took hold of her waist and pulled her flush against him. She started blushing, like a teenage girl caught kissing a boy by her father. Her cherry lips inched forward, only a hairs length away from mine.

"Jethro" she breathed on to his lips, each syllable brushed them delicately. Taking in all of her that was in front of him. He couldn't hold back anymore, he hadn't felt this way since Shannon. He shifted forward. His lips touching hers. Softly at first, then she propelled herself forward, the kiss became more passionate, more needy. Only breaking when they needed air, they lean their foreheads together. Breathing heavily, her fingers interlaced behind his head. Whilst, his remained modestly on her hips.

"I'm getting tired, Jen, we should head back to the Hotel." He yawned for effect. The twinkle in his eyes gave him away though, but Jenny decided to play along.

"Well I suppose you're too tired to do any other activities tonight then?" she whispered in the most seductive voice she could. As they made their way back to their hotel in Paris.

"Didn't say that." He said huskily and pulled her to the side of the street. Kissing her with all the passion he possessed, when she broke away he bent down and nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck. That's what finally broke her, turning around she pulled him after her in the direction of their hotel.

September, 2005,

"Jen?" I said, almost not believing that she was there in the office, in front of me after 6 years. Her hair was brighter, but that was about all that had changed. Now I'd seen her again I couldn't help the feeling of unstoppable love constricting my chest. Stopping me from breathing. Then I remembered the heartbreak that came with the 'Dear John' letter. But I tried not to dwell on that. The feeling I felt whenever she was near, overrides everything else I was feeling. My heart pumping so hard, I told myself to calm down. She's probably moved on. Well I won't know till I ask.

"Hello, Jethro. Should we skip the "you haven't changed a bit" bull?" she exclaimed sarcastically. Classic Jen.

"Why start lying to each other now, Jen?" she shot me a dark look quickly, before Tom saw it.

"Any problem taking orders from me?" she asked stoically.

"As Director or as a woman?" or my soul mate, I questioned. I tried to block all the memories that were trying to flood my mind.

"Either." She asked, not daring to look into those oh so expressive eyes.

"It was six years ago. The past won't be a problem. You were a damn good agent. Especially undercover." She then let out her full glare, her face almost going as red as her hair.

"Jethro." She scolded, though she couldn't really hate him because of the designated space in her heart, reserved for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Madam Director." I replied, almost as if I was mocking her.

"You have no physical evidence linking Ari to the shootings. No wonder agencies here and abroad have doubts." So she was going to pull rank on him, well I don't care everyone's safety is on the line here.

"This bastard already killed one my people. He's trying to kill more, and I'll tell you something else, no suit with a tight sphincter is getting in my way, and that includes you, Jen." I exploded, I was fed up of people being this way, but I couldn't hold a grudge. It's not her fault, it's her job.

"Special Agent Gibbs. On the job, it is Director Shepard or ma'am." She finally snapped at him.

"Okay, what about off the job?" I looked hopefully into her eyes and she into his. I saw the glimmer of happiness, then she pulled a blinder down on her emotions.

"There won't be any off the job, Agent Gibbs." She stated, her face a blank mask.

"That's too bad. I missed you, Jen." I said openly and honestly, I let her in once why not do it again, it's not like she can break me anymore. But maybe, just maybe she could heal him.

"Don't make this difficult, Jethro." Now he could see the tears brimming in her eyes. Her voice quivered, though luckily no one else notices.

"Fair enough. Won't happen again. Director?" I ask, silently trying to figure out if she is okay. Unfortunately she is not. She's on the verge of a break down, and I also notes that she is shivering.

"We can continue this conversation in private." I turned around and hooked my finger in front of me, quickly grabbing her coat on the way. I didn't need to turn around and see if she was following, I could hear her heels on the floor. Even if she hadn't been wearing those damned heels, I would have known she had followed.

I stopped at the door and opened it for her. All the thanks I got was a nod. Then I started walking again towards the elevator.

Once reaching the elevator I pressed the call button. Neither of us had said a word yet. The elevator finally arrived and we both stepped in. I pressed for the level below, the bullpen, and once it got about half way I pulled the emergency stop button.


End file.
